cuatro elementos
by InuFaiya
Summary: una nueva aventura esta apunto de aparecer. Aventuras, muchos pobremas y mucha magia... estas preparado


Bueno después de tanto tiempo sin hacer (me había tomado un tiempo sabático) he decidido hacer mi nueva obra.

Y ahora sin más dilaciones os dejo con…

**CUATROS ELEMENTOS:**

**ALMA Y CUERPO DE LA VIDA**

**CAP.-1**

.: kk:. Lo que hace el personaje

((kk)) yo

El grupo de Inuyasha estaba llegando a la aldea de la anciana kaede. La tranquilidad estaba en el aire… ¿tranquilidad? Ja. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban discutiendo por un motivo que vete tu a saber mientras estaban siendo observando por Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

Me pregunto si alguna vez pararan de discutir dice Sango a Miroku en un susurro mientras asistía.

Del amor al odio hay un solo paso.

Y estos lo pasan cada 2 x 3.

Os estamos oyendo les gruño la pareja de discutidores numero uno a dúo.

Pero si es la verdad.

Siempre estáis discutiendo.

Tampoco nos peleamos tanto.

Tanto o más. No paráis ni un segundo.

No es verdad.

Si que lo es.

Entonces ¿te iras a casa cuando lleguemos?

No lo se dice Kagome sinceramente mientras bajaba la gotita al Hanyou pero quiero unos días de tranquilidad.

Inuyasha la miro como si estuviera loca, cosa que no paso desapercibido a cierta miko que le iba a soltar una de las suyas ((osuwari n.n)) cuando vieron unas extrañas luces de colores que se estrellaban antes que un "pájaro" aparecía.

¿Qué a sido eso? digo Kagome mientras los demás se preguntaban lo mismo. Eso no era muy normal que digamos.

No lo se, pero a estado muy cerca de la aldea.

Espero que la anciana kaede este bien.

Es mejor que vallamos a ver.

Tras decir eso Inuyasha cogió a Kagome para irse al igual que Sango y Miroku con Kirara.

Mientras a un par de minutos en una corrida de Inuyasha (porque hay que ver lo que corre)) estaban 9 chicos, 3 adultos ((por cierto inconscientes)) y un anciano.

Todos parecían muy confundidos y claramente no sabían donde estaban. Uno e los chicos, alto pelirrojo, todo de punta y cachas más no poder se levanto para mirar más allá.

No te vayas muy lejos le digo una de las chicas. Era joven de pelo rojo intenso, ojos lilas y vestida con un kimono morado claro. Lo que llamaba la atención eran sus dos armas: una espada fina y ligera y un bártulo con una piedra dorada no sabemos que vamos a encontrar y es mejor ser precabidos.

Firen tiene razón digo un chico con el pelo azul, ojos dorados que iba vestido azul con una buena armadura y un pañuelo en la frente también azul. La única arma que tenía era una maza de un buen tamaño.

A mas no tenemos nuestra energía aun digo un chico rubio con ojos lilas, ropas lilas con una capa verde y con un bártulo de cristal.

A mas es mejor que no nos separemos dice otro chico de pelo castaño claro, ojos azules y vestido de azul con una espada colgada en el hombro.

Habláis como si yo me metiera en líos.

Es que te metes en líos dice una chica de pelo rojo morado y ojos morados, iba vestida de una rojas rosa fuertes y un bártulo rojo fuego.

Eso no es verdad dice el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba de horma inconsciente el árbol.

Garet NO LO HAGAS grito el ultimo de los chicos mientras golpeaba un árbol. Era de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros. Iba vestido con la parte de arriba verde y pantalones marrones.

En ese momento se oyó un gran rugido y una especie de serpiente-dragón apareció alrededor del árbol golpeado.

Las dos chicas que faltaban se pusieron donde estaba Firen, una era de pelo azul, al igual que sus ojos y su vestido y la otra era rubia con ojos lilas y con un bastón blanco. Las tres se aferraron a sus bártulos.

Chicos nosotros nos encargamos de protegerlos vosotros matened la bestia a raya.

Eso no tendrías que pedirlo, hermanita.

Mientras los chicos se preparaban para una lucha imebitable los demás estaban llegado cuando notaron una sacudida, como un seísmo y luego una ráfaga de relámpago.

Por allí dice Miroku en la dirección donde había caído los relámpagos.

En cuando llegaron solo vieron como 2 de los chicos abrían la mano y salía una ráfaga de piedras cargándose al demonio.

Kagome soltó una exclamación de asombro llamando la atención de los jóvenes que los miraron con recelo.

CONTINUARA.

¿Quiénes serán esos extraños jóvenes?

Esta pregunta y todas las demás se veras en el próximo capitulo. Os estaré esperándolos.

No falléis.


End file.
